


A Good way to start the Day

by skellylover19



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sans Makes Puns, and singing, and tooth rotting fluff, and you love him very much back, but also light teasing eheh, i'm very nervous about posting this, it's you and your boney boyfriend being adorable dorks, nice feelings in general, reader is chubby, sans loves you very much, smooches, sorry buy we need more sweet caring red fics, we have pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellylover19/pseuds/skellylover19
Summary: A smile crept on your face as you stirred the ingredients together.You were so happy and full of energy you didn't know what to do with it. Maybe it was because you just woke up in the arms of your boyfriend after a good night of cuddles. In your opinion an amazing way to start the day.And what better way to continue it than with a full plate of pancakes?





	A Good way to start the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! self indulgent stuff ahead! very corny and fluffy!

Sans shifted in his _about to wake up but still comatose_ state, the comforting smell of vanilla washing over him as his grip tightened. He was spooning you, taking in all of your softness, his phalanges digging right into you as memories from last night kept replaying in his head.

He spent the evening with you at your place, just the two of you in an empty house. Such a tempting situation. Usually many lewd scenarios would have unwrapped in his mind, laughing at the mere thought of refraining his urges. But that night the only urge he had was grabbing onto you, snuggling, treasuring every little touch you granted him. He just wanted to hold you close and never let go. That contact alone made him so warm and fuzzy like a blanket wrapped around his freezing soul.

You spent the night talking, chatting about nothing in particular, watching movies until you passed out on the couch (on his ribcage to be accurate) and he brought you to your bed. He would have left you after kissing you goodnight but you so softly asked him to stay… and lord knew he couldn't say not to that cute little face you made…

He nested his face in your softness when his eyes were plied open by the morning sunshine.

"'g morning sweetheart…" He mumbled, unconsciously nibbling at something.

Oh. That wasn't you. He noticed something softer than usual…

He would have thrown the stupid pillow aside if it didn't smelled like you, so he kept hugging it and snuggle his skull onto it. Another five minutes that was all he asked for, your bed was so comfortable and still filled with your warmth. He would have begun panicking had he not heard clanging of pans and your voice coming from the kitchen talking to no one in particular. Sans smiled to himself imagining you debating with yourself as usual, probably unable to decide what to prepare for breakfast.

Part of him wanted to join you but he stayed in bed. He was a lazy ass. That, and this was the first time he felt so happy about getting out of bed. He wanted to enjoy every second of that precious feeling.

…

You sighed at the numerous bowls in the sink. You only made the mixture for pancakes, that was like six ingredients how the hell did you managed to stain so many bowls?? Those and of course your plates from yesterday's dinner. Curse Sans and his bonebrows wriggling, and curse you for letting him coax you so easily on the couch and away from your responsibilities.

Aah, whatever, they were just some dirty dishes. You wouldn't let stupid chores ruin your mood!  Reminding yourself that your boyfriend was upstairs peacefully snoozing in your bed was enough to make you squeal from happiness.

You were so happy, so helplessly in love. He was so sweet and even if when your first met him he wasn't really the best company or conversation partner, he revealed soon to be perfect boyfriend material. You found out to have many common interests and overall, once the awkward ice breakers were out of the way, you made really good chemistry together. Despite you two being officially a thing for a while that had been the first night you spent together. You were really surprised he didn't initiated anything considering his more than flirty nature, you sure wouldn't have mind but you didn't care either. You were just happy to be with him.

_"……mmmm… sweetiee don’t goooo…"_

Damn, the words still echoed in your head. You slowed down as you were stirring the mixture so hard it splashed on your face.

 You woke up early, considering your not being a morning person. Usually you were a slob until at least 11 am but that day you were buzzing, so rested and ready to do something! You thought about waking Sans up to keep you company but his face was so peaceful you didn't have the heart to steal him from his dreams. After planting a kiss on his skull you wriggled free from his arms with not little struggle and he _whined_ when you got up. You gave him a pillow to make up for your absence.

You'd been lying if you said you didn't snap a few pictures of the big mighty skeleton snuggling to your pillow like a kitty… looked like you had a new background for your phone. And laptop. And anything else that needed a background.

You slapped a hand on your mouth when you realized you said most of your thoughts out loud. Damn your excitement. You really needed to put that energy somewhere.

You mindlessly began humming a sweet tune while a smile plastered all over your face. You couldn't wait for Sans to wake up.

…

He stopped halfway through the stairs as he heard your voice hit a higher note.

You were singing! And so delightfully might he add. He loved how he could tell if you were in a good mood by your voice alone. It was such a vibrant and expressive part of you, he could have listened to it all day and never get bored.

He grinned as he peeked his skull from the kitchen door.

" _I can fix this I can twist it into, sugar, butter, covered pieces…_ "

You were so cute. Your hair was messy and puffy, you had on the pj he gifted you (the one with the naughty skeleton hands eheh) and a fuzzy pair of slippers you probably stole from him. The hand that was not occupied flipping pancakes was emphasizing every word, gesturing to the air and clenching into a fist when your voice hit an especially powerful note.

" _Never mind what's underneath it I have done it before…._ "

You were completely lost to the beat of the song thumping in your head, your voice adding silly crescendos here and there just because of the fun of it. All your extra energy came out of your lungs and was put in your body dancing to the song. You felt so free and alive as all the little intrusive thoughts of worry dissipated.

" _I'll bake me a door to help me get through. I learned that from you…_ "

Sans stayed still for a while, completely in awe, not wanting to disturb what looked like a holy moment, personal. He almost felt guilty as he stepped into the room. You were so happy and radiant and so caught in your performance that you didn't notice his presence.

" _Mama it's amazing what baking can doooooooo!_ "

You almost shouted the last sentence, having maybe too much creative liberty on the notes swings. Your eyes closed allowing you to enjoy the vibrating of your vocals.

" _it only takes a taste…"_

Your heart stopped a beat and you almost didn't catch the pancake you've so confidently thrown into the air. He caught you off guard as he embraced you from behind waking up all the butterflies in your stomach. They sure knew how to do their job. All of them seemed to panic just as much as you were as you felt his chin resting on your shoulder. You couldn't help but feel ashamed he's seen you dancing and screeching like that. Graceful was the last adjective that could bw used to describe you. You betted you've looked stupid…

 _"when it's something special…_ "

He purred oh so sweetly to your ear making you shiver from head to toe. His baritone had a slow, more intimate take to the song making it sound like something so private you shouldn't have been listening.

Boney hands were tracing your hips soon cuddling up to your belly. One of them followed the stamp on your shirt and placed on your boob. The gesture felt so intimate yet lewd counting in the possible innuendo of the song. Either way you couldn't stop a red blush from scattering through your cheeks.

" _it only takes a taste…_ "

His nose nuzzled in your hair. His voice lingered in the air, silk like honey, waiting for you to join.

You managed to swallow part of your embarrassment.

"W-when you know it's good…" You could _feel_ the grin on his face as he followed your lead "sometimes one bite is more than enough…"

You were turned around to face him as his fingers laced with yours and guided you into a silly dance. Yup you were right: he had his silly grin on, if he had ears he would have reached them both with his smile.

He was so smug about getting you to sing with him, you could tell, but lord if that stupid face didn't make you giddy like a schoolgirl who just got asked out by her crush.

You needed to put yourself together! You were stuttering half of the words too occupied about keeping track of your feet and don't trip on them.

"To know you want more of the thing you just got a taste off"

He brought a hand to your face and cached a smudge of raw baking mixture on your cheek with his thumb. He wriggled his bonebrows (curse this handsome skeleton now your knees were week) and licked his thumb clean. Right. In front. Of your face.

Your pj was suddenly too hot. Or was it the room? Was the heat turned on? No? Ok, you were pretty sure something other than you was burning.

"Fuck!!" You jumped back in front of the stoves grabbing the pan trying to save what was to be saved about the carbonized dough (which was absolutely nothing) while Sans was laughing his ass off behind you.

"Sans you asshole!!" You scolded him trying to sound angry "This pancake could have lived a happy life in my belly and now you ruined it!"

He flicked a tear away from his eye still chuckling to himself "'m sorry, my fault. should have known betta" The goofy grin on his face while he suspiciously got closer to you. Oh no. "guess _buttering_ you up won't work this time" he wrapped his arms around you and smirked "will it?"

"Sans, you're eating the burnt pancake" You tried, really, _really_ tried to sound cold but it was so difficult to do that as he was showering you in skelekisses.

"awww, _honey_ you _donut_ want to forgive me?" You playfully slapped his face but he caught your hand keeping it in place "you act so _sour_ but I know you ha have a _sweet_ core" He winked and placed a kiss on the palm of your hand. Your mind lost focus for a moment. What were you doing? Oh yeah.

"Another pun and I swear I'm gonna kick your ass" Your voice came out softer than you intended as your hand absently stroked his bonecheek. Why did you even try.

He chuckled "sure you will" his mocking tone was given away by the absolute adoration in his eyes "just remember that I _loaf_ you very much"

"OH MY GOD SANS!"

You turned the other way trying to hide how your face lit up like lights on Christmas eve when his strong arms scooped you up hindering your plans.

"What are you-" You were cut away by a kiss. The feeling was still weird but comforting and never foreign. The tingles on your lips making you daze off as he pulled away. Gosh he sure felt touchy today. Not that you were complaining.

"shush" he dropped you off on the bean bag chair you kept in the kitchen. Just in case it was one of those days and you were too lazy to even reach the couch.

He grabbed the pan "i got it. don't wanna burn another one do we?"

You smiled sinking in the puff. He was teasing you and acting all grumpy about it but you knew he just wanted to do something for you, no point on arguing with him about it. Also you liked being pampered, plus points if your favorite skeleton was the one doing it.

You watched him as he skillfully flipped a few pancakes "I didn't know you could sing, let alone knew that song"

He didn't turn to you "me? nah, i can't sing. only know how to push your buttons eheh" He blew you a kiss. How, you didn't know. "also yer always whining about wanting to go to broadway shows. i just _had_ to look that up"

You blushed. "D-did I wake you up? I'm sorry I was so caught up in the music I didn't realize how loud I was being…" You felt the urge to hug yourself, shielding you from the wave of negative feelings. You couldn't help but thing that Sans was annoyed by you… that he thought you were so inconsiderate for screaming while he was sleeping… that you must have looked so ridiculous swinging your less than elegant self as if you believed you were some kind of good…

"sweetheart, compared to papyrus screaming? that was like melted butter" His voice. His soft, soothing voice was like melted butter.

"Sans I'm not-"

"yes you are. you are the best alarm clock" You cracked a smile "i'd wake up way easier if the first thing i'd hear every day was your voice"

You didn't notice how close he got until he gently cupped your face prompting you to look at him. His pupils were flickering in his eyes like tender flames, burning of a bittersweet emotion you couldn't quite name. Yet, they were so full with genuine love and affection you could get lost into them and drown in all his feelings for you. It was all so overwhelming you tried to look away but your eyes were chained to his. You weren't used to all this attention. It was all too much for your tiny soul to handle. 

"Sans the pancakes are burning"

"eheh, right"

Your face was still burning and you almost didn't notice as he cooked the last one and brought them to the table for you two to enjoy. You stood up from the bean bag and stole a bite, your butt not wanting to sit on the hard and uncomfortable table chair.

It was delicious! You almost complimented Sans but then remembered you had baked most of it. Good job you! You patted yourself on the back.

"You better not ruin them with mustard!"

Sans snickered opening the fridge "i wouldn't dare" He grabbed the whipped cream and shoot half of the can into his mouth.

Your eyes were crossed by a devilish light. That was your chance! His turn to get flustered now!!

You took the can from his hand, he was about to make a sneaky comment you could see it, but you were faster and threw your arms around his neck looking at him with lidded eyes much to his confusion and amusement.

You gave a light tug to his shirt pulling him down as you leaned towards him whispering with sugary voice to the side of his skull.

"You are gross, bone boy~" A tiny giggle escaping your lips.

You licked his jaw scooping up some cream that was just at the corner of his mouth, your tongue teasing of grazing his shining gold tooth.

You pulled away praying you didn't just make a fool of yourself.

He didn't move an inch. His face dusted with bright red magic. His pupils sinked in the pitch black of his sockets while his jaw was clenched. You could hear his teeth gritting together and the furious buzz of his soul in his chest.

Ok, maybe you overdone it a little.

"that's it i'm leaving"

"Noooo come back!"

He was comically marching towards the front door, so waiting for you to persuade him otherwise.

"Ok then I guess I'll have to eat these pancakes all by myself~"

He spun around on his slipper.

"ok pancakes first, then i'm leaving"

"Awwww you sure? We had lazy day planned for today! Don't you want to cuddle under a blanket? I thought you loved that!" You teasingly caressed his upper arm. What were you talking about, every day was lazy day when he was around.

"mmm fine i guess i just _have_ to stay then" The goofy grin was back again.

He encaged you in his arms and smooched you on the cheek while you laughed. His teeth reached your mouth gently nibbling at your lips, silently begging you to give him something more to work with.

"Easy, boney! You don't want to ruin your appetite, do you?" And he didn't want to make you dizzy, did he?

He didn't respond but nuzzled into your hair and began to hum a sweet tone.

"That's playing dirty and you know it"

"pfff, i can play dirtier"

He pulled away just to wriggle his bonebrows at you.

"Next time you're sleeping on the couch"

You didn't even try to hide your amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing after years and my absolute first time writing in english. it took way longer than i thought it would but i think i'm pretty happy with the result. thanks red for making my thirst overcome my language barrier.  
> i really hope you enjoyed this just as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> kudos, comments and criticism are all welcomed! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> also if you were wondering sans and reader were singing "what baking can do" and "it only takes a taste" from the musical waitress


End file.
